


A Wedding?

by ilovemygaydad



Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, humans!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: “A wedding?” and “are you drunk?”Warnings: light mentions of alcohol, some self-depricating thoughts





	A Wedding?

“A  _wedding_? Are you drunk, Roman?” Virgil grabbed his keys out of the tray on the table with an exasperated sigh.

“Look, sweetheart, I know it’s a lot to ask, but Logan and Patton are really good friends of mine and it’d mean a lot for me to be there!” Roman trailed behind his boyfriend, grabbing his coat from the hook and shrugging it on.

Virgil threw the door open and stepped out into the chilly air. Although it was mid-April, the weather had been ridiculously cold. “Ro, I know that they’re your best friends, but come on! I’ll know exactly one person there, and I’m sure you’re going to get dragged off for some sentimental garbage and I’ll be left all alone. You don’t need a date to validate yourself while you’re there. Plus, who’ll look after Shelby?”

“I already hired a dog sitter. I don’t  _need_  to have you there, that much you’re right about, but I’d  _like_  to have you there. Pleeeeeease,” begged Roman, locking the front door to their house behind them. The slam from the car door echoed down the empty street when Virgil slipped into the driver’s seat.

Roman rushed to sit in the passenger side seat, knowing full well that Virgil could and would leave without him if he didn’t hurry. He buckled his seatbelt as they slowly backed out of the driveway, a light wash of Fall Out Boy gave the dreary weather a bit of life.

“…Fine,” Verge begrudgingly accepted the request to go to the damn wedding. A sharp squeal from the seat beside him stabbed into his brain.

“ThankyouthankyouthankyouIloveyousomuch!” Roman cried.

* * *

“Roman, how the  _fuck_  do you tie a tie?” Virgil huffed as he stood in front of the floor length mirror in their hotel room. Twenty minutes of straight up struggling had passed before he’d finally given up on the stupid tie himself. He shook his head and let his bangs fall back over his eyes. His face looked godawful with his bangs pushed back and neat looking; Roman was going to be so angry when he saw the hot mess that was Virgil.

Ro stepped out of the bathroom in a plain black tux and a light blue tie, the color scheme for the groomsmen. Although he’d never admit it in the future, Virgil’s jaw dropped pretty much to the floor when he saw his boyfriend. Roman looked  _amazing_. Well, he always looked amazing, but this was somehow even better.

“You look much more adorable when you’re flustered, My Chemically-Imbalanced Romance. Regardless, come here so I can tie your tie.” Virgil gave a childish groan and trudged forward,

With the utmost of ease, Roman fixed up the deep purple tie. Then, with lightning speed, he leaned forward and placed a light kiss on Virgil, who was scowling at how absolutely perfect Roman was at pretty much everything. Needless to say, if this was what would happen every time Virgil needed to wear a tie, the skill would never be taught.

* * *

“ _Roman_! Oh my goodness, is that the boyfriend you’ve been talking about so much? He’s just as you described, though maybe 'emo disaster' was a tad hyperbolic,” Patton exclaimed as soon as Ro and Virgil walked into the reception. Although Roman had already been seen by the now-husbands, Virgil had tucked himself to the side of the crowd during the ceremony while Roman stood next to his best friends.

“‘Emo disaster?’ Really, Prince Charming? That’s how you described me? You’re dead to me, you dork.” Virgil gave a light shove to his boyfriend, who gave Patton a look of fake hurt.

“You weren’t supposed to say that, Pat! Logan, tell your husband that he is ruining my relationship!”

Logan pushed his glasses up on his nose before speaking. “Maybe you shouldn’t have described him like that, Roman. These kinds of things tend to come back to bite you in particular.”

The groan that escaped from Roman was absolutely priceless. Virgil gave a light laugh and threw his arms around Ro, giving him a tight squeeze just to embarrass him more. This wedding-guest thing maybe wasn’t going to be so bad after all.


End file.
